In the modern computing environment, a variety of images are displayable to users including pictures, text, and 3-dimensional objects. Additionally, modern computers may display a video portion of an audio/video output where an audio output device such as a speaker presents the audio portion. Users may modify the presentation of computer-generated displays including altering color, brightness, intensity, and resolution of displayed images. In prior art systems, manufacturers or others interested in testing the ability of computer hardware or computer software to properly display an image often required interaction with a human user. That is, testing of various display characteristics was most commonly performed by providing a user a known display and requiring input from the user in response to the display. For example, the user may be provided a display colored red followed by a query to the user to describe the color of the display. If the user's response indicated that the display was not as intended by the tester, the test failed. In other tests, the user may be asked to indicate whether a displayed image changed after the tester changed the resolution in the displayed image. If the user responded affirmatively the test passed. If the user detected no change in the resolution, the test failed. Accordingly, a number of different display tests could be provided to a user where the user would be asked to detect characteristics of the display in order to ensure that the display was received by the user as intended by the tester. Such prior art testing systems lack efficiency and are costly because of the requirement to utilize human test subjects. Moreover, because human test subjects may only respond to displays within the visual range of the tester, the breadth of tests that may be performed by a human test subject is limited.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.